The present disclosure generally relates to systems and methods for monetary deposits. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to systems and methods that facilitate provision of monetary deposits at locations remote from a traditional deposit facility or device.
Checks, credit cards, and debit cards are often considered secure and convenient methods for an individual to transmit funds (e.g., purchase goods and services). However, there is some level of inconvenience associated with the use of such fund transference devices. For example, in order to use a check for a purchase, a funding recipient must be willing to accept the check and properly deposit or cash it. Cash, in comparison, is generally considered the most liquid type of asset, which makes it very useful. While generally considered less secure than a check or similar payment method, cash is usually freely transferable and does not require endorsement. Thus, the possessor of cash is most often the owner of the cash. However, because cash is very liquid and freely transferable, an individual that loses cash or has it stolen from them will have difficulty recovering it. Therefore, while many individuals and businesses prefer to have a certain amount cash available for daily use, those in possession of a significant amount of cash that has accumulated over time will likely travel to a secure location, such as a bank, to deposit the accumulated cash. It is now recognized that improved systems and methods for facilitating the transfer of cash into secure facilities (e.g., banks) are desirable.